¿Qué es lo normal para mi?
by JnoniN
Summary: Quiero con locura a Jacob, por encima de todas las cosas. Pero soy consciente de que lo que siento por él no es algo mágico, nada tiene que ver con las leyes lobunas... No puedo arriesgarme a destrozarle el corazón. Lo mejor para los dos es que yo lleve una vida normal, es lo que quiero. Quiero enamorarme, con la posibilidad de que también puedan romperme el corazón a mi.


Ahí estaba él...

Cada día agradezco el que mis padres me permitiesen acudir al instituto público, aquí en Port Angeles, porque de no ser por eso no habría conocido al ser más maravilloso del planeta. Y ahí estaba, una vez más, caminando hacia su sitio en la clase.

Se sentaba dos lugares por delante de mi, y dos a la izquierda, tenía que hacer unos cuantos malabares para poder estar mirándolo durante toda la clase, sólo coincidíamos en ésta. Historia. Un muermazo si tu familia ha vivido muchas de las épocas que cuentan, y las cuales estás harta de escuchar. Pero he de admitir que, si fuese por mí, ocuparía todas las horas lectivas con esta clase si así puedo verlo a él.

Pelo castaño claro, con toques dorados, alto, unos ojos del color del mar del caribe, una mezcla de azul y verde que jamás había visto. Una sonrisa de anuncio, envuelta en unos labios bien definidos, carnosos, los cuales al retraerse en sus magníficas sonrisas dejaban entrever unos colmillos puntiagudos. Podría perderme en él durante todo el día, todos los días del año. Es tan así que no me daba cuenta que la clase había terminado.

- Nessie, despierta. Las clases han terminado por hoy.

Parpadee un poco desorientada, mirando a mi alrededor. Era Gemma quien me hablaba.

- Oh.- Fue todo lo que podía articular en estos momentos.

- Deberías decirle algo de una vez. Estoy segura de que tú también le gustas.

- Venga Gemma, ¿Lo has visto? Debe tener ochenta chicas detrás de él.

- 81 contando contigo. Y, además, por muchas que tenga detrás quién te dice a ti que él no se decida por ti. Ni si quiera lo has intentado. Simplemente no babees, creo que a eso debe estar acostumbrado.

- Yo nunca babeo.- Dije molesta.

- Eso es porque no te puedes ver mientras lo observas, pero yo sí. Babeas, créeme. Y, personalmente, no se que le ven. Es tan don perfecto que no tiene ningún encanto ni atractivo.

- Eres muy rara, ¿Lo sabías?- Le dije entrecerrando los ojos. Y era cierto, en lo que a los chicos respecta, nunca le gustaba la belleza demasiado obvia, y para mi gusto tenía la misma mente que un tío, eso es algo que envidio de ella. Poder estar con ellos sin mezclar sentimientos, dejándolos a un lado.

- No más que tú.- Dijo guiñándome un ojo. - Vamos a casa, ya está bien de clase por esta semana.

Gemma no conocía nuestro secreto, bueno, nadie se lo había contado. Pero había ido a mi casa las suficientes veces como para darse cuenta por ella misma que mi familia y yo no éramos muy normales.

Su casa estaba antes que la mía, por supuesto, ya que la de mis padres y mía se encontraba a las afueras. En todo este año había logrado descubrir algunos atajos solitarios desde casa de Gemma a la mía, así sólo tardaba unos minutos en estar a cubierto.

En el transcurso del instituto a casa, habíamos estado planeando una salida para este fin de semana. Había dicho que no antes de preguntar a mis padres, pues ya sabía cuál sería la respuesta de ellos, a pesar de que ambas ya teníamos 18 años, más o menos.

Mis años son complicados de llevar, de ahí que mis padres no se terminen de adaptar. Gemma tuvo que irse a Europa durante unos meses y le hizo perder un año de instituto, por eso estamos en la misma clase y siendo un año mayor que la mayoría de nuestra clase.

- Papá, mamá.- Los llamé a modo de saludo para que supieran que ya no estaban solos. Como si se tratasen de rayos al instante estaban ambos a mi lado.

- Cariño.- Me besó mi madre, y al apartar la cara y mirarle a los ojos vi en ellos un destello de preocupación.

- Cielo.- Me besó mi padre.- ¿Por qué ha de llamarnos tu amiga para convencernos de que te dejemos salir este fin de semana?- Genial, pensé.

- Papá, no tenía ni idea. Ella es así, ya la conoces. Le dije que no sin ni siquiera preguntarles nada porqu... ¿Les ha convencido? ¿Podré salir?- Esto era una sorpresa para mi, y seguro que también lo fue para Gemma.

- Claro que puedes.- Se adelantó mi madre con dulzura infinita.- No queremos tenerte encerrada en casa, mi amor. Tienes 18 años, y somos conscientes de que debes vivirlos lo más normal posible.- Veía en su cara como le costaba que así fuera. Una sonrisa siniestra en la cara de mi padre me distrajo.

- ¿Qué?- Le pregunté un poco irritada.

- Tienes nuestro permiso para salir este fin de semana, solo es...- Me exaspera cuando se hace el interesante.

- ¿Qué pasa, papá?- Lo miré con los verdaderos ojos de un vampiro. Y vi como su sonrisa se hacía más visible a la vez que tragaba, exagerando.

- Has olvidado que viene Jacob este fin de semana, exclusivamente para verte. Le encantará que canceles su viaje.- Mierda, como olvidarme de Jake. Noté como la culpabilidad me invadía. Se supone que es importante en mi vida, soy su imprimación, y yo voy y simplemente lo olvido. El hueco en mi pecho fue creciendo, y el rostro de mi padre pasó a preocupación.

- Pequeña, tranquila, Jacob lo entenderá. A su modo, pero lo hará. Y no se va a enfadar contigo, sabes que nunca lo hace.- Eso no bastaba. Llamaría a Gemma para cancelar los planes. No pensaba pasar de Jake ni por asomo.

Como si mi madre me leyese la mente, añadió una genial idea.

- Cariño, no dejes de hacer tus planes por Jake. No siempre tienen porqué estar solos los dos. Pueden rodearse de más gente a parte de la manada y de nosotros. Llévalo contigo, seguro que se muere de ganas por salir un rato.- Una alegría me invadió al ver que mi madre tenía razón. Ambos éramos jóvenes, unos mas que otros, pero hace tiempo que no sale y le vendría bien despejarse un poco de lo sobrenatural.

- Ya veremos que sale de todo esto. Será divertido.- Añadió mi padre en un susurro.

Jacob llegaría por la mañana, teníamos algunos planes para por la tarde antes de salir de fiesta por la noche. Le había notado entusiasmado por la idea de hacer algo distinto conmigo, algo más normal. Así que ya sabía lo que me esperaba durante todo el día, un lobo inquieto e hiperactivo.

Me dormí enseguida, como cada viernes por la noche después de una larga semana, y entré en un profundo sueño. Se trataba de Hugo, el chico de mi clase de historia. Bailaba con él llena de felicidad, con la cara roja como un tomate. Solo era capaz de mirar sus labios mientras nos movíamos por toda la pista, inspiré profundamente su olor... exquisito. Incluso en el sueño podía darme cuenta de que no era el mismo olor que recordaba de él, era aún mayor, aún mejor. Podía casi saborearlo. Inundaba todo mi ser, inhalando profundamente no podía evitar sonreír. Era algo sobrenatural... Cada vez me acercaba más a su boca, a sus labios. Algo invisible pero real me atraía hacia él. Algo que...

- ¿Jake?...- Susurré entre mis labios aún cerrados. Al despertar y abrir los ojos ahí estaba él. Mi mejor amigo, ese incordio pero encantador chico. Sonriéndome con una espléndida fila de dientes blancos y perfectos.- Joder, Jacob. No hay otra forma de despertarme que asfixiándome entre tus brazos o que.

- No parecías muy disgustada. Es mas, diría que se te veía de los más complacida.- Y él también, lo que él no sabía que mi placer era por otro chico.

- Que más quisieras. Estaba soñando.- Aún me tenía presa entre sus enormes brazos, su frente casi pegada a la mía.- Y quita, no quiero ningún sermón de buena mañana.- Le dije mientras intentaba desasirme de su cárcel. Acogedora puedo añadir, pero una cárcel en estos momentos.

- Tus padres se han marchado nada mas entré yo por la puerta. Estamos a salvo. Casi me besas ¿sabes?, podías darme los buenos días así, dándome un beso.- Sus brazos se tensaron a mi alrededor y sentí su aliento dentro de mi boca, el mismo aliento que en mi sueño.

- No digas tonterías, Jake. Levanta anda, vamos a desayunar.

El día pasó muy rápido, como siempre que estaba con Jacob. Cuando estábamos juntos el tiempo perdía todo su sentido. Nos daba igual minutos, horas, noche o día. Para nosotros no existían diferencias. Jake siempre me dice que el tiempo a mi lado lo mide en sonrisas, en las sonrisas que me da y las sonrisas que me saca. Así me gusta medir mi tiempo con él también. No podría ser de otra forma.

Nos dirigíamos en el coche de Jacob a recoger a Gemma, íbamos a ir a la discoteca más famosa de la ciudad. Allí se encontrarían algunos de los compañeros de clase, entre ellos Hugo. Gemma se había informado lo suficientemente bien para saber que nos lo encontraríamos allí.

Era consciente de la imprimación de Jake hacia mi. También sabía el vínculo especial que nos unía para siempre, más bien que a él lo unía a mi porque yo aún no tenía claro que al revés fuese igual. Claro que quería a Jacob para siempre conmigo, en mi vida. Pero ¿dónde quedaría mi vida normal si decidiese estar con él? Por otro lado, lo suyo era algo mágico, ¿lo que yo sentía por él podría llegar a desaparecer algún día? De ser así le haría un daño enorme, irreparable para él. No podía hacerle eso, y siempre creí que la mejor decisión para él sería no estar juntos, no de ese modo. No, además, quería probar a estar con Hugo, no podía sentir nada hacia Jake, no estaba bien. ¿Solución? Una vida normal, con un chico normal.

Llegamos a donde se encontraban los compañeros de clase, así que dejé a un lado lo que soy consciente de sentir por Jake, como siempre hago, y nos integramos a la conversación.

Presenté a Jacob a todas las chicas que conocía, y las que yo no conocía se presentaban solas. Los novios de algunas no parecían muy contentos, normal. Yo tampoco lo estaba y la cara de pocos amigos que tenía solo ensanchaba la sonrisa de Jake.

- Hugo se dirige aquí para hablar contigo. No babees.- Me recordó.

Olvidé por un momento al Jake rodeados de hembras en celo y me centré en la vida que debería ser.

- Hola.- Dije tímidamente a un Hugo más que hermoso.

- Cómo estas Renesme.- Me derretía ante su voz. Era un antagonista de Jacob en muchos sentidos, pero a pesar de eso también me hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago. Sonreí, y antes de poder responder me llevó a la pista de baile cogida por mi cintura.

- Tenía ganas de verte fuera de las clases.- Mientras lo decía me clavaba su mirada en mis retinas y yo solo sentía el impulso de besarlo, quería dejarme llevar.- ¿Es tu novio el chico que te acompaña y el cuál no deja de mirarnos con cara de malas pulgas?

Parpadeé repetidamente y giré la cabeza para enfocar mis ojos en los de Jacob. Sus ojos adoloridos disimulaban muy mal una falsa alegría por mi. De pequeños era todo más fácil, todo cuanto quería era mi felicidad, que siempre coincidía con la suya. Ahora él no era capaz de entender como mi felicidad podía estar en unos brazos que no fuesen los suyos, como no podía ser él el responsable de darme dicha felicidad. Tuvo que ver el dolor que había también en mis ojos porque enseguida apartó su mirada de la mía con los puños apretados a sus costados.

- Es solo un buen amigo. Solo quiere mi protección.

- No quiero entrometerme entre nadie, Renesme. No quiero causarte ninguna clase de dolor, ¿entiendes eso?.- Era un hombre maravilloso, podía notar la sinceridad en su voz.

- También me apetecía verte.- Atajé. Su sonrisa enmarcada por esos labios perfectos me derritió un poco por dentro.

Sus manos no se apartaron de mi cintura en toda la noche, no miró a ninguna otra chica que no fuese yo. Y yo, aunque quisiera borrar todo mi alrededor, siempre era consciente de la mirada de Jacob, de los latidos de su corazón afligido.

Intentaba recordarme una y otra vez que era por su bien. Que mis sentimientos por él no se trataban de magia, ninguna especie de super ley lobuna, y que no podía arriesgarme a hacerlo sufrir así.

* * *

**Bueno chicas, aquí estoy de nuevo con una nueva historia. Espero que les guste y disfruten con ella. Saben que adoro saber la opinión de todas y que siempre es una ayuda para saber como les gustaría que continuara la historia. Mil abrazos para todas.**

**Sean felices.  
**


End file.
